Cardiff Castle
by Shaz Bag
Summary: The team investigate a ghostly appearance at a Theatre in Cardiff Castle after Riff Activity. Everything is not what it seems. Element of Janto but kind to Gwen.Plz Review I'm new.
1. Chapter 1

In offices all over Cardiff morning meetings were being held. Sales people getting their targets, bank staff being told of the new employee engagement newsletter , office staff examining the important of saving printer ink and supermarket staff being reminded the customer is always right. So many of these meetings would be similar to each other and in fact to their last meeting held - but none would be like the meeting taking place in Torchwood that morning - and every Torchwood meeting was unique to it's self. Of course certain things remained constant - Jack would pace at the top of the boardroom adjusting his braces with Gwen sitting in the seat closest to him waiting to keep him in check. Owen & Tosh would sit opposite it's each other further down the table sharing secret looks while Ianto who supplied the nice quality coffee lurked uncomfortably by the door - as if waiting for his meeting invite might be revoked at any given moment.

"Morning Boys & Girls" boomed Jack this particular December wet and windy Monday morning. "We made Prime Time TV last night (this seemed to get the teams attention) - Living TV's Most Haunted Live captured the most AMAZING footage of ghosts at their investigation Cardiff Castle, well what they think is ghosts - at the exact time of their sightings the riff monitor hit the roof in that area. Luckily we don't have to go rectoning everyone in the live audience some think it's the real deal the others a hoax so our job this morning is to go in a check the place out - see if this was once off temporal blip blah blah - we all know the procedure?" (signals towards the door) "Hold on a second Jack" interrupted Gwen "You haven't even shown us what they saw - we could be walking into anything" Jack raised his eyebrow and took a breathe - contemplating whether to continue out the door (he was one for action not for meetings) "Ianto? The footage?" With a quick nod Ianto had big screen working replaying last nights live show. Ianto couldn't help but noticing earlier as he had downloaded it quite illegally how similar the show's investigation team were to Torchwood. The psychic storming around calling the shots in his long coat, the plucky female lead always calling out for danger, the tech nerd trying to explain everything or disprove everything with gadgets, the medic pulling out fainting crew members and audience members. Ianto was pretty sure behind the scenes there was someone making coffee and insuring the camera was still plugged in and broadcasting.

The show was like any other before it - a retelling of the history of Cardiff castle and it's ghosts that were meant to haunt it. Long noises off camera made more frightened in the dark than in reality, specs of dust identified as Orbs? The cast and crew were being shown around by the typically elderly caretaker with special guests in the form of semi famous Welsh actors who were performed Hamlet in the castle the next few nights. The atmosphere suddenly changed as the team entered the main banquet hall where the small stage was set-the change was not driven by camera tricks or over dramatics. Even Torchwood at their morning meeting had a little gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

On the stage set up in the banquet hall, barely visible in the dark - a translucent figure of small girl, dressed in white, not clean but rags. "Jack, (pause) Jack?(louder again)" she called out "check the Cellar Door Captain it's not right Jack it's not right" and then she was gone. Ianto stopped the recording as the Living Tv Crew broke in screams and yells of excitement. The conference room was again silence. "Jack do you know that girl - was she really a …?" questioned Gwen tentatively. "No Gwen I don't remember knowing any 6 year old banshee's and we're Torchwood not the Ghostbusters?" Jack answered with an arched eyebrow. Right Owen and - babysit the hub (Owen groaned slightly and murmured "just coz I'm dead"), Gwen you've got shot gun (Gwen perked up at this idea) Tosh? (Jack gives a pleading look) you can analysis the details from the rift on the way.." "Of course Jack" Tosh smiled back."Great…and Mister Jones it's a long'ish drive so a flask of coffee as well as your good self? Ianto looked slightly shocked at being included in the party but nodded in agreement. Jack suddenly threw his arms up into the air dramatically "Ok then GO GO GO"


	3. Chapter 3

Dispite Jack's talk of Go Go Go - the team were sitting like well behaved children in the SUV well before Jack finally sat into the drivers seat. "Seatbelt" barked Gwen "Can't die Gwen?" "Well best not to test the theory in case your like a cat and only have so many of them?" retorted Gwen. The car was silence for with only the gentle tapping of Tosh analysising the readout on her computer. "Celler Door... Cellar Door" started Gwen "I know that phrase from somewhere..."

"Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen, yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron! Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier mi oromardi lissë-miruvóreva" murmured Ianto looking up to 3 pairs slightly shocked eyes. "Eyes on the road Jack - it's Tolkien? He always said Cellar Door was the most beautiful sound. It's based on phonoaesthetics..." "Hmmm don't think I'd of known that somehow" Gwen said giving Ianto a goofy grin. Tosh coughed slightly "You probably know it from Donnie Darko? Drew Barrymore says it." "Oh thats a bit more likely than..." "Whats more likely" Jack interrupted "is it wanted us to look for Cellar Door in the Castle not have a discussion about photosynthesis" "Phonoaesthetics Sir" Jack switched on the radio at this.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews they were really helpful. I'm trying to improve the format/spelling/grammar etc. Hopefully the more Fan Fiction I read the more I'll understand - will look into Beta too!**_

_**TWTWTWTWTW**_

_**The Castle was covered in news crews covering Living TV's broadcast. Every angle was thought of. "A pathetic play for ratings or conclusive proof of ghosts?" Fans of the supernatural as well as curious bystanders had descending on the castle. The play which had previously been lacking interested punters had unsurprisingly sold out.**_

"_**Why are we parking here?" moaned Gwen as the SUV was parked in a field a half mile from castle.**_

"_**I don't think driving up to the front of the castle with TORCHWOOD emblazed our jeep in front of the worlds' media is the most discreet thing in the…" as he jumped of the SUV.**_

"_**I get it Jack" interrupted Gwen.**_

"_**I mean it. I don't want explosions, shoot outs…"**_

"_**Aw that's why Owen left behind" giggled Tosh.**_

"_**You two go ahead, use your charms to get inside the castle, take some readings. Ianto and I will try and see if we can get into the cellar. We walk in formation too much" ordered Jack. **_

_**The girls set off on the path up to Castle. Tosh clutching her handheld device and Gwen reapplied her lip gloss - just in case she needed her charm.**_

_**With the girls nearly out of sight Jack turned to Ianto who had remained silent sitting half in, half out of the SUV. Ianto immediately recognised the look of intent in Jack's eyes.**_

" _**Say that welsh thing again…" **_


End file.
